Last Fighters
by Dark Huntress
Summary: They want her to marry, to never fight again. They want her to forget her Saiyan heritage. She refuses, she will never be with any who is weaker than her. She must find the last fighter. MTP
1. Engagement Blowup

**A/N:** I know, I know, another story, and I am sorry for starting another one without completing my Twilight ones, but I couldn't help it. My creative side was just screaming at me to make another DBZ fic, so alas, here I am, another one on its way. I hope you all like it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the DBZ or DBGT characters, if I did, I would be filthy stinkin' rich and wouldn't have to be looking for a summer job, but alas, I am up for employment.

**Category:** Anime: Dragonball Z

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Action/Adventure

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary: **

**Last Fighters  
**_by: All American Tomboy  
_**Chapter One: Engagement Blowup**

"Pan? Pan?" a voice echoed, calling her name over and over again as she slowly drifted out of her dreamland haze.

"Huh?" the quarter Saiyan asked, shaking her head as a sea of black locks framed her lovely face, bringing out the dark coal of her eyes.

"I swear, if you would just get your head out of the clouds," Megumi complained, her light blue eyes troubled, and her mouth set into a pouting frown.

Megumi was probably the nicest person in the entire school, a sweetheart, in Pan's opinion, always looking out for others rather than herself. She had brown wavy hair, with a red tinge towards the ends that was completely natural, unlike some of the hair fashions worn by their peers. Crystal blue eyes that always shown with life and clarity, happy no matter what the situation presented her with. It was days like this, that she didn't know what she would do without the young woman.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Pan asked; it was lunch, and currently she hadn't touched a thing on her plate, which was quite unusual with her appetite.

"I was saying, that if you'd like, I'm having a party tonight, and wanted you to come," she stated, biting her lips unconsciously. "I mean, most of them probably will be my cousins, but they're all really nice, and the only ones coming are our age or slightly above. It could be fun, and its not like you're related to the m, so it shouldn't be too bad. And maybe you'll meet a guy..." at that point, the young Saiyan had immediately placed her hand over the rambling girl's mouth.

"Listen, thanks Megumi, but I can't," Pan stated, releasing her friend so she could breath properly once more. "I have a thing."

"A thing?" Megumi questioned, raising a perfectly arched brow, her usually clear blue eyes clouding over, her face turning in on itself. "I see."

"No, no, its not like that. I'd come if I could, but well, its another party by the Briefs, and I can't get out of those," she answered, sighing as she slumped back into her chair, her stomach churning even as she thought about it.

"Oh, okay, well, I guess then I'll just have to entertain them alone. So, its gonna be another one of those nights, huh?" said Megumi, her hand reaching over the table to touch her friend's in understanding.

"Yeah, I can't wait," Pan stated, sarcasm lacing every syllable as the bitter taste of hatred welled up in the back of her throat.

"Listen, maybe it won't be that bad. I mean, you're pretty much got it down to routine, haven't you?" the mortal went on, trying to lighten the darkening mood as much as possible.

"Yeah, almost. I go, pretend I'm having a wonderful time, me and Bra ignore each other, others are completely oblivious, I eat, then pretend to be tired and go home. That sounds right," Pan ranted, fuming at the thought of anther dull night played out before her eyes.

"Yeah," Megumi whispered, slumping in her seat, knowing fully that the good conversation she had tried to start, was officially over.

Sighing heavily, Pan groaned inwardly, unable to remove her mind from the depressing thoughts that had plagued her since early that morning. What was she going to do? Why did Bulma keep planning these things? Was she purposefully trying to torture her? No, she knew that was unfair, Bulma had no idea the great hostility that had formed between her daughter and Pan, nor did any one else in the family. Well, except for maybe Piccolo, but did that really count? He wasn't particularly part of the family, though he might as well have been. Things were just too complicated.

Rising as the bell rang, Pan dumped her tray, knowing that the upcoming classes would pass by all too soon in her opinion, which was definitely a first. Sitting at her normal desk in the back of the room, she waited for the lecture to begin. Professor Takeda walked in the room then, a wide grin spreading across his wide chubby face as the large mustache spread wide over his upper lip. Small brown beady eyes gleamed as wrinkles formed at the corners, while spectacles without rims sat on the bridge of his too short nose. Thin gray hair lined the side of his skull, leaving a large bare spot on his shining head for the overhead light to gleam upon.

Large handwritten sentences lined the chalkboard, an elegant scrawl to his handwriting that was rare to find in this time era. Most everyone were hunched over their desks, scribbling furiously over their notepads, hoping to gain all the knowledge possible for the upcoming test. As for Pan, she wasn't worried, there was one good thing about having an overly intelligent father, he made his daughter read all the classics early on. So, when literature came about, it was pretty much a free period.

Looking at the large framed glasses perched on the small blonde to her right, who's face was about touching her paper, Pan felt a moment of empathy for the poor students. Here they were, struggling as best as they could to keep up their top grades to impress the colleges for the future they so desired. As for herself, everything was planned, she wouldn't have to worry about a single thing. Bulma, being the kind woman that she was, and through the stern force of Vegeta who stated over and over again that he would not loose his last pupil, had already been selected a place at Capsule Corps. Unlike most people who would be trembling at the thought, she found it relatively dull and worthless, she had hung around the large structure for such a long time, she had already gotten used to all of the happenings there.

Finally as the last bell rang, Pan left the building, her mood growing gloomier and gloomier with each step she took down the long path. She could already see the overly exuberant Bulma hugging her mercilessly til she lost all color and keeled over completely. Chuckling at her own inside joke, the young woman slipped away from the crowd of students rushing to the parking lot, the busses, or to the sidewalks winding through the large city. How she envied them at this moment, able to walk off to what would be a welcoming homecoming, while she ran off to her home to let her mother pamper herself til she felt like an overly done clown.

The Son residence of Gohan and Videl, along with their only daughter, was nestled safely away from the view of all other members of the bustling city. Hidden amongst trees of the tallest stature, the small quaint home was a true sight to behold. Smoke billowed out of the chimney, a warm fire burning inside to push away the autumn chill. A small porch framed the front door, a solid structure that welcomed everyone from far and wide.

"Mom, I'm home!" Pan called, throwing her backpack down on the floor and kicking off her shoes, the scent of baking cookies hitting her nose hard.

"Pan-chan?" Videl called back, poking her head out from around the corner in curiosity, her nose scrunching up and a strange look passing over her.

"Who'd you expect?" the quarter Saiyan retorted, slipping onto one of the many stools in the kitchen, watching her mother work over some of the many dishes she was preparing for tonight's party.

"Well, I was expecting Chi Chi, Marron, and Eighteen," Videl answered, wiping her forehead with her apron before turning to her daughter.

"Marron and Eighteen?" Pan questioned, now why would they be coming over? Usually Chi Chi was the only one that came by, but why them?

"Yes, Marron and Eighteen, apparently Marron wants our help in getting ready for tonight, I have no idea why though," Videl visited, cracking open a few eggs and then throwing the shells in the nearby trash can.

"Okay, whatever, where's dad?" Pan asked, jumping down from her perch, already heading to the library downstairs, that's where he was most of the time.

"Downstairs," Videl said, turning with her hands on her hips. "Goku and the rest of the fighters are down there too."

Smiling, Pan started to leave, happiness leaping through her veins at the thought of seeing her beloved grandfather, she loved that goof ball. "Now, Pan, don't make yourself a nuisance." Videl ordered.

"I won't mom, promise," Pan replied, turning to leave, rolling her eyes as she went, she hated being the youngest of the Z-Fighters' legacy, she was eighteen, it wasn't as if she went off randomly and through tantrums.

Walking quietly down the stairs, she pulled off her bandana, running her fingers through the long strands. Another one of her mother and grandmother's many requirements, long hair. Why in the world did anyone want long hair? It got in her face all the time, and she constantly had to tie it back when she went to train. That was a whole other issue altogether though, both Gohan and Videl were against her fighting, they seemed perfectly fine with once they were older and unable to protect Earth anymore, to let it go unprotected. Well, she didn't like it, why would she want the Earth to fall prey to evil aliens?

"Hey, dad!" Pan chirped, walking in to greet her father, waving at the others who nodded at her entrance, at least some of them approved of her choices.

"Pan-chan," Gohan greeted, standing to hug his daughter like he did every time she came home from something, it was kind of embarrassing though. "Did you pass your Calculus test?"

"I don't know dad," Pan sighed, was this all he ever thought about? If she hadn't heard millions of times about her father's legacy from multiple people, and seen some of his fighting when against Baby, she would have never believed it. He was a total nerd now. "Remember dad, I just took it today."

"I know, dear," he said, patting her on the head and dismissing her with a wave of his hand, gritting her teeth she walked out, smiling warmly and holding in her laughter at the faces that her grandfather was making at his eldest son.

Walking out of the room, Pan returned upstairs, bothered at being kicked out. Why in the world was she being separated from them all of a sudden? And where was Goten and Trunks? When Videl had said that they were all there, she had only assumed the entire Z-Team was there, but the two youngest members were very much missing.

"I told you not to bother them," Videl called as her daughter entered the kitchen again, the mood around the young girl a lot more sullen than before.

"Yeah, I know," Pan grumbled, scowling at the world outside, ignoring everything going on around her, the whole thing was just irking her.

Sitting there, the wind blowing outside, the sun shining, Pan let her temper cool, taking in the sweet sounds of her home. She loved this world, the haven away from the bustling city that was only a few minute flight away, the noise and stench of such a place was often overpowering. If only Megumi could see the wonderful world her home offered, but that girl hated anything to do with nature and bugs.

"Pan, would you get that?" Videl asked, not realizing her daughter was no where near reality. "Pan, would you get that? Pan? Pan? Oh never mind!"

Tilting back on her chair, she twisted her hands in the plaid skirt she wore, having forgotten that she still wore her school uniform. Sighing, she removed her hands, wishing she could rip the stupid thing to shreds, why her parents didn't want her to go to a normal public school was beyond her. They didn't have to where stupid mini-skirts and dumb long sleeved shirts there. They didn't have to look like slutty nuns!

"Hey, Pan!" Marron screeched, efficiently waking Pan from her thoughts, and thus frightening said girl to falling off her chair and onto the floor.

"Hi, Marron," Pan sighed, her legs still on the stool and her back on the floor, with her hair sprawled out around her, she was sure she looked quite a sight.

"Pan," Eighteen greeted, staring at her momentarily before dawning an apron and setting to work, a rather strange look if you asked Pan's opinion.

"Eighteen," Pan returned, struggling to right herself before anyone else got a good look up her skirt, mainly any of the males of the household.

"Well, well, Pan, how nice it is to see you again," a voice sweetly sneered, oh yes, its very possible, though Pan wasn't sure exactly how she managed it.

"Yes, I agree, Bra," Pan said, hoping her smile was halfway convincing, it sure didn't feel anywhere close to looking real anyways.

Surprisingly, everyone showed up here, why, was what was bothering Pan mostly. Why was everyone showing up here? Why wasn't Bulma home working on the party preparations? And why was she getting a very weird vibe from beneath her feet? From her sensei and grandfather no less, they never were beyond her understanding.

Shaking her head, Pan walked upstairs, opening her door and getting as far away from the gossiping women as she possibly could. She never could understand them, always with scornful words one moment, to praises the next. Many times they complained about their mates or men in their lives at the moment, what they should do, what they did do, what they didn't do, and the worst of it all, the more intimate parts of their lives.

Shaking her head, she could only imagine the conversation at the moment. Usually, if the more private matters were to be discussed, they would break off into groups, more appropriate age groups: Chi Chi and Bulma; Videl and Eighteen; Bra and Marron. Megumi had tried discussing those things with her once, but was soon discarded, how those women could talk about those things was strength in itself.

Slipping into a pair of jeans and a simple shirt, Pan slipped downstairs once more, grabbing a soda as she went. The sweet aroma from before had doubled tenfold, filling the small home to the brink with its glorious aroma. She loved her family, more than many people her age would ever admit, but these people were the only ones anywhere that she could actually be herself around, she was Saiyan after all.

"Hey mom, I'm off," Pan announced, grabbing an apple as she prepared to fly off the back deck, ready to work of some tension, hopefully Vegeta would come by.

"Oh, no you don't," Videl hissed, grabbing her daughter by the back of her shirt and pulled her away from such a temptation.

"Mom!" Pan whined, turning large dark eyes to her mother, she couldn't possibly say no the puppy dog eyes, right?

"No, Pan, you'll just get dirty," Videl finalized, returning to her baking as her daughter did a very childish face at her back.

Sighing, the young woman headed back downstairs, fully intent to drown her sorrows in the wonderful invention known as television.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey, Pan," a voice called, fully awaking his niece from her boredom induced sleep, a very scary sight, mouth wide open and drool running.

"Huh? What you doin' here?" Pan mumbled, stretching as she tried to rub the heaviness out of her eyes, which wasn't working all that well.

"I don't know, we were told to get over here," Goten said, shrugging his shoulders as if them being excluded from a meeting happened everyday.

"You guys didn't just skip this one?" Pan asked, pointing towards the closed door that refused to let any eavesdroppers hear, she tried.

"Na, didn't even know it was going on," Trunks answered, running a hand through his lavender hair, his mouth opening wide as a loud yawn came out.

"That's strange," Pan commented, watching as the boys walked through the door and shut it firmly behind them, they didn't want her hearing either. Damn them.

Sighing, Pan went back to her earlier entertainment, channel surfing, if it was a real sport she would be able to conquer all, of course, being part Saiyan helped. Scowling as soap opera, and drama shows, came on again and again, the curiosity of said girl grew stronger. Looking at the door, she felt the hairs on her arms rise in alarm, the power floating freely enough to put her on edge immediately. What could possibly be causing so much stress in there?

Turning the large screen off, she threw the remote down, fully intent on sleeping the rest of her time away, if only she could do this tonight at the party. The sweet smell of cakes wafted down, her stomach growling as the force of the scent hit her fully. Groaning, Pan rolled onto her side, knowing that she would not be allowed any little snack like that, not with those women up there anyways. They were crazy about eating proper meals, something she would never understand.

"WHAT?!" Vegeta's voice carried through the door no problem this time, causing his student to screech very unladylike and fall on her back once more.

Moaning at the bruise that would surely be forming, the young female looked at the door in surprise, or rather, what was left of the door. A very red faced, and charged up, Saiyan prince stood in the midst of the rubble, his muscles bulging and a very large vein throbbing in his neck. Goku, whom stood directly behind him, did not look anywhere close to being in a good mood either, what happened now?

"What are you doing?" a deep voice asked, Pan jerked her head to look into Piccolo's steady gaze, grinning cheekily in response.

"Well, I was trying to take a nap," she answered, sitting up slowly and rubbing the back of her head that had come into contact with the small coffee table in front of the sofa.

Turning to the raging Saiyan once more, Pan quickly stepped back as the auras of the two full blooded grew in intensity. Their hair had long since gone yellow, their eyes turning an eery blue/green that had her yearning more and more to transform. These men were the true descendants of a race once so powerful that they made the entire universe tremble in fear.

"You idiot!" Vegeta raged, throwing a vase at his surprised son, well this was definitely interesting.

"What'd I do father?" Trunks asked, ducking the flying object that missed his head by only a few inches.

"Vegeta, calm down," Gohan reasoned, he could just feel his house quaking under the power, his precious belongings falling to pieces.

"Shut up, boy," Vegeta snarled, turning his icy gaze onto the younger man, Pan felt fear for her father, that was not one glare she would want to be directed at her.

"Vegata!" Bulma screeched, bouncing down the stairs as the commotion finally reached the gossiping women up in the kitchen. "What is your problem?"

"Your son has screwed everything up," Vegeta answered, somewhat calming as he went to his mate, wrapping one of his arms around her waist possessively.

"What did he do?" Bulma continued, holding the hand on her waist, and smiling warmly, if it was one thing she had learned over the years was how to handle her man.

"He is engaged to that blonde thing," Vegeta raged, his aura flaring once again, the muscles bulging in his arms once again.

"Wait, wait," Pan cut in, her mouth opened wide, "you're getting married to Marron, since when? Why didn't you tell me?"

"He did it last night, you were not supposed to end up with her!" Vegeta answered.

"Congrats! When is it?" Pan laughed, bouncing as she crossed her legs.

"Shut up, brat!" Vegeta yelled again, turning on her this time, what did she do?

"What did I do?" Pan whined, leaning as far back into the couch as she could, that was one scary man when he wanted to be.

"He was not supposed to end up with that human!" Vegeta said, turning the full force of his gaze onto the very bewildered demi-Saiyans.

"Grandpa, what's Vegeta going on about?" Pan asked, turning to her still slightly upset grandfather, his aura though drastically cooled.

"Vegeta had planned since your birth Pan, which I agreed with, that we wanted to prevent Saiyan blood being diluted as much as possible," Goku explained, sitting himself down by his granddaughter.

"So, those two decided that Goten would someday mate himself to Bra, which has worked out pretty well," Piccolo continued, his deep voice chilling the teen woman slightly. "However, their trouble has been with him, and of course, you."

A silence seemed to stretch out for hours, as Pan stared wide at the Namekian before her, what were they saying, her, end up with Trunks? Yeah right, like that was ever going to happen, he was thirty-two years old and she was eighteen, that was so never going to happen. They were more like siblings, or perhaps uncle and niece, very similar to Goten and herself, there could never be anything like that between them.

"Are you guys on crack?" Pan asked, it wasn't the best line she ever said, nor the smartest, but at the moment, it was the only sane thing that came to mind.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pan sat moodily by herself as the festivities of the party were in full swing, she had already ate herself full and had no desire to get up and dance like a maniac in front of everyone. So once again, she found herself alone and bored out of her mind. Though that was much preferable to the earlier happenings at her house; apparently, Vegeta didn't take very well to being asked if he was on drugs.

After her rather weird outburst, Vegeta had snapped and pretty much blew a whole through their house wall, needless to say, they'd be staying at her grandparents' house for awhile. She already knew she would come to regret her words by the next training session, she had no idea how she was going to hide this from her parents. And by the heavy set of eyes that kept glaring into her back, the next beating was going to be very, very soon.

Trunks and her had yet to even look at one another, the entire situation had been way to embarrassing for either one of them. Why her grandpa and sensei had thought they'd end up with one another was beyond her! There had never been any indication on either of their parts that they liked one another, so what led those other two to think otherwise? Was it because she liked to hang out with h im? Well, he and her uncle were the youngest males, who else was she supposed to do things with? Bra? Marron? Yeah right.

Sighing, Pan turned her stare to her grandmother, who, after seeing the aftermath of all the hotheaded men downstairs, and quickly grabbed her skillet and preceded to beat them senseless. Goku had got the worse, receiving multiple bruising from his rather irate mate. Pan had never been more glad to be invisible, she did not want to be victim to one of her grandmother's freak outs.

"Hey, Pan," Marron greeted, pulling up a chair beside her friend.

"Hey," Pan returned, sighing as she pulled herself out of her own musings, damn it, she was just getting to the good parts.

"So, Pan, about earlier...," Marron began, biting her lip as she turned worked eyes onto the younger girl, what could possibly being going through her head? "You, don't, really have feelings for Trunks do you? I mean, I don't want to hurt our friendship, but I love him so much, and..."

"Woah, Marron, calm down, I do not have feelings for Trunks," Pan said, placing a firm hand on the other girls' shoulder. "That's just gross in my opinion, he's all your's."

A large smile broke out across the blonde's face, her gleaming eyes shining with unshed tears. She pulled Pan into a hug, her arms quickly cutting off the flow of air to the quarter Saiyan. Coughing, and pulling away, Pan straightened her shirt, mumbling about stupid blondes and their emotions.

"Thanks, Pan, you don't know what a relief it is to hear you say that," Marron cheered, standing immediately to go find her fiancé, most likely.

"Whatever," Pan grumbled, still upset at being hugged so violently by an overexcited twenty-three year old, didn't she ever grow up?

Pan once more sat back, watching the party at his highest point, the guests still coherent enough that they could hold a semi-intelligent conversation, yet still drunk enough to not be aware of their actions. Many of the ones invited she didn't actually know, most were associates of Bulma's who she needed to make business deals with. That's mainly what the parties were for, to make a good impression on all the corporate millionaires and get them liquored up enough to agree with anything.

Looking at the large machine in the center of the mayhem, Pan wondered idly what it did. Bulma had come up with many different odd inventions over the years, but this so far was the strangest. It really didn't look like it did much of anything to be honest, it was just a small, square, steel cube with a lens on one of the sides. Not very impressive if you asked her, but then again, she didn't have any idea what it was supposed to do.

Stretching, Pan stood, making her way over to the object, her legs rejoicing in the movement after being stationary for so long. Placing her hands behind her back, the young woman circled the object, before stopping in front of the lens. There wasn't anything really to the thing, honestly, she'd thought it would be more impressive at a closer view than from farther away, and actually, it had the opposite it effect.

What had Bulma possibly come up with now that was so important? Usually, even the prototypes were worth looking at, but this, this was a laugh. Shaking her head, Pan stepped back, there was nothing at all really interesting about this piece of metal at all, and here she'd thought she would have a moment of time where she could at least pretend she was enjoying herself.

Looking up at a noise, Pan smiled warmly at some random drunk in his business suit, the wine glass in his hand halfway gone. It was really sad the way these people acted, didn't they at all care about their reputations? They were in the newspapers all the time, therefore, they should have been the ones most worried about it. Wasn't Bulma always yelling at Trunks for his wild ways just for those reasons? And Bra as well; there had been plenty of times that she had gone out partying and come home with her picture on the front page.

Smiling at the man, who seemed to be observing the same object as Pan, she went back to staring at it, unsure of what else to do. She wasn't tired by a long way, yet she didn't know how much longer she could stand just being inactive like she was. There was never anything that happened at these things that was ever worth talking about, so why have them?

Looking up, Pan was able, just in time, to watch as the man stumbled and fell towards the table with the invention on it. His wine glass flew from his hands, and shattered on the front lawn. Many things happened at once then, the man, whom had realized he was slipping, tried to correct himself in midair. His flailing arms shot out, trying to catch himself, and in the midst of all the haze, his arm hit directly atop the cube. Screams rose in the background, one she recognized as the scientist who invented the machine herself. At last, a humming started, it filled her senses and clouded her mind, filling her til there was nothing else. A searing hot beam shot from the lens, hitting her directly on.

The last thing she was aware of was a shot of electricity coursing through her veins, and the sense of falling, yet never hitting the ground.

**A/N:** I swore I was done with everything but Twilight, but here I am, writing DBZ once more. I have noticed the lack of this wonderful category, and can't let it continue. This was the first anime I ever watched, so it started me on everything, and therefore holds a special place in my heart. So, now I continue with my new story, the Last Fighters.

All American Tomboy


	2. Times Within Realms

**A/N: **Yay, I updated! Woohoo! I hope you're as excited as I am. Well, this chapter is going to be confusing, my friends, I'm afraid. I basically try to explain time in itself, and that is a very tricky subject. But it is my favorite topic, I love the subject of time itself, and how it exactly works. So anyways, that part with be very in-depth. But, it will be confusing, so please don't be afraid to ask. I'll try to help explain everything as much as I can.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the DBZ or DBGT characters, if I did, I would be filthy stinkin' rich and wouldn't have to be looking for a summer job, but alas, I am up for employment.

**A special thanks to: **hyper leaping frog, The Spiked Dragon, supersaiyanx, Blood's moon, Vampire Queen Kassandra, Silver Shiko, Miki23, and SSJ-Pan-chan. I'm afraid my stats thing says I have nine reviews, but I can only view eight, so if you did review, and I didn't mention you above, thank you. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and is supporting my brand new fic, hopefully this one will be much more successful than my previous DBZ work.

**Category:** Anime: Dragonball Z

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Action/Adventure

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** The Z-fighters are fading, their legacy dying. The last of their kind giving up on their blood. Pan, the youngest generation, has been forbidden to fight, yet she refused to lose her heritage. They want her to marry, settle down, start a family, but she refuses to mate any who are weaker than she. She must find the last fighter. MTP

**Last Fighters  
**_by: Dark Huntress  
_**Chapter Two: Times within Realms**

Rain fell heavily on her face, waking her from the dark world she had found herself in. Sitting up, the young Saiyan looked around her, utterly confused on where she was, let alone why she was there. The last she could recall was being at Bulma's party, and then feeling a weird sensation when the drunk fell on the strange machine. But surely, if she was just injured, they would have taken her inside, not pulled a prank by taking her somewhere else completely. So, why in the world, was she here?

The ground seemed dead, the only foliage in sight was a few trees who had long since given up on life. A strong wind blew her wet locks, the torrent of water biting her flesh. She had obviously been here for quite some time, there was mud soaking through her clothes, and a fine layer of dust beneath the layer of mud. A layer of grime beneath mush, it felt very strange.

Sighing, Pan rose, not sure exactly what she planned to do, but knowing she couldn't stay put waiting for pneumonia to set in.

There was no sign of human life she noted, not even the scurrying movement of a beetle or small flying insect in her sight. It was eerily silent, even with the thunder rolling in the background so loudly. It was like someone had put a cover over the entire planet, taking away the light, leaving behind a vast rolling land of nothing and the ringing silence.

"Well, damn it," Pan growled, twisting her hair high on her head to rid the caked nuisance from lying securely against her face.

Taking a deep breath, she launched herself into the air, avoiding the few bolts of lightning easily. Rain hit her eyes, blinding her every once in awhile, the biting sting of the small droplets burning her pale flesh. She had to find someplace with technology, she had no hope of ever making it back home in the middle of nowhere. Hopefully, there would be a nearby Capsule Corp. building that she could contact the rest of them at.

Streaking through the sky, the young woman felt her heart speed up with each bare land she came across, surely there should have been at least farmers around here. But no, everything looked like a desert. Where in the world was she? Was she even still on Earth anymore? Had that stupid contraption sent her somewhere else in the universe? She did not want to even think about that.

Flying over a cliff, Pan sighed in relief when she caught sight of a city, just the briefest of flashes had let her seen a few of the buildings. Speeding up, and ignoring the pain that sliced through her, she headed for the area a good distance away. Hoping that if she was someplace foreign, that they were all friendly, she really didn't want to fight right now.

Her hopes were crushed however, whoever had lived here, was long gone. Buildings were in ruins, many of them lying completely on their sides. This place had been completely destroyed, and by the looks of it, many of the inhabitants hadn't survived. Many skeletons lined the road, a few decomposing corpses by their sides.

Landing, the young woman bent down on what appeared to be the most recent death. He looked to be completely in contact, and as she touched his ashen face, she found that it still held a little heat. If this man had been murdered not so long ago, then it was very probable that whatever had done this was still here.

Turning him over, she gasped in surprise, he was human, so she was definitely still on Earth, and even more discouraging, was the fact that he looked to be of Japanese heritage. Was she still in her own country? Or was she somewhere else, America perhaps? Damn it, she needed to get out of here, perhaps to find the alien who had done it, most likely she would at least find the Z-fighters there. Perhaps that was what they were talking about, or, were talking about before Trunks and Goten showed up.

Shaking her head, Pan gently closed the man's eyes, saddened that even in death he did not look at peace. Reaching for his pocket, she pulled out his wallet, searching through its contents for a license of some sorts. She was definitely still in Japan, according the man's license, so where in this country was she exactly? Surely, though, if she was here, she should at least be able to find one of Bulma's many branch off companies, they'd be more than willing to help her.

Sliding the ID back into the wallet, she gently placed it back, feeling dirty to touch this poor soul's belongings. Where ever this was, this damage had been stretched out for quite sometime, people didn't just instantly turn into skeletons without their being a few years since their death.

"Don't move," a low voice hissed, causing Pan to jump, shit, she hadn't been paying attention to her surroundings, this could very well be the killer.

"Stand up slowly, no sudden movements," the man growled, his hand grasped firmly to the back of her neck, she knew that if she didn't do as asked, he'd snap her neck. "Who are you?"

"Pan," she gulped, looking for any way she could escape from this mess, why did she always get into trouble? It really wasn't fair.

"Pan what? And why are you here?" the man asked, his hand tightening for a moment before relaxing slightly once again.

"Pan...Son, and I'm here because I'm lost," she answered truthfully, not really seeing the point in lying, if he was the killer, then it wouldn't matter whether or not she lied.

"Don't turn around," he warned, stopping the young woman from trying to see her assailant, which was rather annoying, if she was going to die, she wanted to at least see who was doing it.

"You're one of them, aren't you?" he said angrily, this time is grip tightened but never relaxed. "Is it not good enough that you kill these people, but you have mess with their belongings too?"

"I wasn't doing that!" Pan cried, somewhat relieved that he seemed to not be the killer like she originally thought, now if she could only convince him that she wasn't either.

"I saw you go through that man's wallet," he sneered, jerking her roughly, not caring that his strong fingers were leaving dark bruises along her skin.

"I was checking his ID, to make sure I was still in Japan," she answered, mentally hitting herself over the head for that one, how was she supposed to explain that?

"You don't know what country you're in?" he said, disbelief and mockery lacing every syllable, she could hear his feet shift every once in awhile. He was getting restless.

"Um, well, you see," Pan struggled, she was unsure of what to say, if she didn't say something to make him believe, then she was through.

"Don't even try to lie, bitch," the man growled, pulling her backwards, before holding her firmly against his chest, his arm holding both her arms securely. "Satoya, grab the ropes."

Fear raced through her, much stronger than before, she wasn't only up against one, but two. And by the ease this man held back her strength, he was no pushover. He had to be some type of alien, there was no other way even an extremely strong human could control her quarter Saiyan strength. And besides the fact, this guy's ki was way out there, it was much stronger than any Earthling's.

A young man came from the front, his eyes were dark, guarded and full of pain, yet they held only anger and disgust towards her. Great, both of them thought she had killed these people, she would have to pull of one hell of an act to convince them otherwise.

A strong wind ruffled her hair, as well as the man's that was holding her, blowing his long locks across her upper arm. Looking at the strand, shock shot through her, she only knew one man that had hair like that, but it was much shorter.

"...Trunks," Pan breathed out, she wasn't sure why she said it, but the sight of lavender strands brought the demi-Saiyan's face instantly into her mind.

"How do you know me?" the man's hold tightened til it felt like he'd crush her bones, the dark headed man in the front having stopped his movements completely.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, struggling against the uncomfortable confines of the man's hold.

"You said my name, how do you know me?" the man growled again, jostling her slightly, why had to keep doing that was beyond her!

"I don't! But I know a guy with that color of hair, his name's Trunks Briefs," Pan returned, her temper taking control of her movements, perhaps if she said she knew the Briefs then they would at least prolong her death. "You better let me go, I'm good friends with the Briefs, and if you so much as harm me, they'll make your life hell."

"You're lying again," the man almost roared, suffocating her slightly by the grip he had on her body.

"No, I'm not! I know the Briefs that own and run Capsule Corps., I know Bulma and her husband Vegeta, and their son, Trunks, and their daughter, Bra," Pan seethed, her words choppy as she struggled for the proper amount of breath. "Now, let go of me!"

Pan powered up, her ki skyrocketing as she tried to burn the man with her aura, even if it didn't harm him, maybe it would at least surprise him long enough for her to escape. No such luck, the man powered up as well, well overpowering her own. She didn't know what she was going to do, if only her uncle was here, or perhaps her grandfather and sensei, they'd stand a chance.

"Trunks?" Satoya asked, his eyes staring straight at the man behind her, he suddenly seemed unsure of himself.

"She's lying, I have never seen her before in my entire life," the man behind her stated, bringing down his own ki as she did.

"What are you talking about?" Pan whined, looking about her frantically for any sign of help, she knew there wouldn't be.

"You made a mistake, girl, I'm Trunks Briefs, and my family sure as hell doesn't know you! I have no younger sister, and my father died a very long time ago. How you know of him I'm not sure, but you've been found out," the man said, a searing pain filled her body as her world became blurry, the darkness enclosing her til she felt nothing.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Really, Trunks, she's just a young girl," a woman's voice complained as a cool cloth was placed on Pan's head, she didn't yet dare to open her eyes.

"I don't care, they can make them look that young," the Trunks wannabe snarled. "Besides, it doesn't matter how young they are, they can still be evil."

"Well, I don't think she is," the woman said confidently. "I think, she's a normal girl who you scared to death."

"Mom, there aren't any normal girls just walking around the streets anymore," the guy snarled, his movement causing the supposed to be unconscious girl to flutter her eyes.

The arguing duo had their backs turned, the woman much smaller than her captor, who were these people? The other man was no where in sight, well, that didn't mean anything, lavender boy there was strong enough to hold her any day. The other one, blue woman (since she had blue hair), seemed to be standing closer to her, a defensive stance, well, at least she had one ally...maybe.

Silently, Pan struggled out from underneath the thin covers, making sure to not disturb the cot's springs. If she could sneak close enough to the window without lavender boy realizing it, she could escape. The blue woman would be in his way long enough for her to escape, that is, if she got to the window before he found out. Hopefully his senses weren't as good as her's.

Tip toeing over to the window, she grinned madly as the reached her hand up to grasp the handle to open it. Mentally doing a victory dance, she nearly screamed as a large hand reached out and grabbed her wrist tightly. Muffling the squeak as the pain shot through, she turned her head to glare at the offending appendage. Damn it, she'd been so close.

And how was it fair that he had better senses than her! Vegeta was going to kill her.

"Trunks, let her go," the woman demanded, and instantly the strong arm retreated, the deep voice growling his disapproval. "Oh, don't you start."

"But mom, she was trying to escape," he grumbled, Pan hadn't turned around, but she could hear him moving to the other side of the room.

"I would have been too, the way you treated her," the woman hissed, at this point the small woman moved into her line of sight, and it made Pan's blood run cold.

"Oh...god," Pan whispered, horror racing through her, how could this be? Bulma was the only child of the late Dr. Briefs, so how was this clone standing here now?

"Are you alright?" the Bulma clone asked, Pan nodded, still speechless, she even sounded like Bulma, oh this couldn't be happening! What had that crazy scientist done now?

"B...Bulma?" Pan stuttered, gripping the windowsill for support, she was going to collapse if she didn't sit down soon, this was ridiculous.

"How do you know my name?" this Bulma asked, her eyes instantly guarding themselves, she backed away slightly, honestly, she didn't blame her.

"I told you," this Trunks said, and honestly, now that Pan saw more than just his hair, he looked exactly like Trunks, only slightly younger.

"Shut up," the new Bulma snarled, her glare moving to him briefly before back to Pan, oh this was just lovely, exactly how she wanted to spend her weekend.

"It's a very long story," Pan stated, sitting down on the cot, she placed her head between her knees, breathing in and out slowly to slow her heartbeat.

"We have all day," Bulma said comfortingly, sitting down beside the girl and rubbing her back in several differently patterns.

"Well see, I was at one of Bulma's many different parties, which are really boring, oh, no offense," Pan said, she knew she was rambling, but how do you explain something like this? "Which was, weirdly, and engagement thing also for Trunks, but that's another story. Anyways, there was this guy, and he was plastered, let me tell you. Well, he fell on this new invention, and like this strange beam hit me, and I don't know what it did, but wham, I wake up...here, in the middle of no where!"

A moment of a silence passed as the other two occupants in the room stared at her as if she grew a third head, which at this point, Pan wasn't so sure she hadn't.

"Huh?" the two said at the same time, oh great, she just knew Dende wouldn't make this easy on her, he just loved making her life miserable.

"Ok, let's start off to who I am. I assume you know Goku, right?" Pan asked, smiling warmly, she was going to try to be nice...keyword: try.

"I've heard of him, mother knew him though," Trunks said, moving over so he was closer, interested in this strange girl's story, she didn't smell of deception.

"Yes, but he died several years ago, let me see, Trunks you're twenty-five...so...he would have died twenty-seven years ago," Bulma announced.

"Oh well, where I'm from, Goku is very much alive and well, and he's my grandfather," Pan said, holding up her hand as they tried to interject. "Goku was mated to Chi Chi, and I guess that much was the same." The two nodded, so she continued.

"Ok, um, well they had two sons, Gohan and Goten...," Pan stopped herself by their looks. "And I guess this is where the story changes.

"Ok, well, they did, Goten would be a year younger than you Trunks, even though Trunks in my home is thirty-two, but anyways, you get it. Gohan mated a woman named Videl, they went to school together, and they had me. I'm the youngest of all the Z-fighters, and only a quarter Saiyan," Pan explained, biting her lip as she did.

"Wait, but you mentioned a girl named Bra when we first meant," Trunks said.

"Yeah, um, that's your younger sister. She'd be a year older than Marron, so she's twenty-four. Um, she doesn't fight, but she looks a lot like you Bulma, her and Marron are real good friends. Me and her...not so much," Pan went on.

"Wait, who's Marron?" Bulma asked.

"Oh yeah, you don't know her either. Um, well, she'd be Krillen and Eighteen's daughter, do you guys know them?" Pan asked.

"Krillen was Goku's ally, and the only Eighteen I know is a murderer," Trunks growled, his eyes flashing momentarily.

"Aw, yes, um, well you see, where I'm from, she was evil, but she turned good, and married Krillen. They have a daughter, who is, ironically, marrying you...or...the other you. Gaw, this is confusing," Pan murmured, trying to get everything straight.

"I don't believe that, she's evil, plain and simple," Trunks growled, a grim line forming over his brows.

"But wait," Pan said, again, another sinking feeling entered her stomach. "You've never visited my um, whatever it is, have you? I mean, if you had, then you would have known about Eighteen, and...and, oh no!"

"What are you talking about? Of course I've never been to where you came from," Trunks said, looking at her as if she were crazy.

"You see, another Trunks from a different time...or realm...or something, came to give my grandfather a medicine to cure the heart condition that was supposed to kill him. I guess I should thank you, or, your alter self, for saving my family. Anyways, he later came back to help with the androids of my plain, but you're not even that one. Oh, I'm really screwed," Pan moaned, concluding that she was about as far up the river as she could get without a paddle. No, it was more like she was zapped of all her powers, tied up with rocks on her feet in a boat, floating down a river, about to go over a gigantic set of falls. Yep, it couldn't get much worse.

"Oh my, so I did succeed, or will," Bulma mumbled, racing off the cot and around the corner, sharing a look with Trunks, they both rose and followed.

Finding the woman in the basement where a small lab was set up, Pan walked around curiously, this Bulma definitely didn't have the equipment like the one she knew.

"I've been toying with this idea for some time now, and from what I see, its true," Bulma told them, her eyes glued on the large computer screen, a huge diagram that made no sense filling the screen. "You see, in the universe, there are several different realms. Thirty-four to be exact. That means, there are thirty-four different scenarios such as this. In your realm, everything turned out alright, in the one where the other Trunks came from, it sounds like he has more technology, while here, the androids are still very much alive, and things haven't been exactly peachy keen.

"Now, within these realms, there are billions and billions of different time zones, basically, each second that passes, can be traveled back upon. So, within this realm, which, by my calculation, this is realm is number fifteen, if we were to have a time machine, and travel in it, we could go back a second and be in a different time," Bulma said.

"Huh? You do realize that unlike you two, I am not a super genius," Pan said, did they have to make her seem incredibly stupid.

"What mom's trying to say is, that there are billions of different times. Like, just now, within this same realm, there is another me that's just now finding you in the city, and another one, you are just now getting here. And in another one, I'm just now meeting Satoya, or your just trying to escape from the house. Or, somewhere, all the androids are gone, because in that time, its been long enough, and they've been destroyed," Trunks said, turning his intense blue eyes one me. "Just like you've heard of time traveling to different time dimensions or zones, well, this is the same, except there are billions of different ones, because there are billions of seconds that have passed."

"I see," Pan mumbled, starting to understand somewhat.

"Yes, precisely," Bulma agreed, turning back to her computer. "But, within realms, they always follow the same path. So, even though there are different times within them, each one occurs the same way as they did before. So, you will wake up in the same spot, Trunks will find you the same way, he will treat and bring you back the same way. Everything happens the same way at the same precise time.

"However, realms, individually, are completely different. I believe they start at the same point, but then they branch off in their own realities. Have you noticed, in all three realms that have been discussed, Goku and Vegeta has existed. And in all three, I met, and fell for, Vegeta, as is apparent by the birth of Trunks in all three. But in one of them, Vegeta-sei, might still be in existence, me and Vegeta may have never met, and Trunks might not exist.

"But see, it all ties together. Each one has the same original characters, but what counts, is who the original players are. The branch off ones, well, they are expendable, so the universe may do as they see fit with them. For all we know, Vegeta and Goku may not be original characters either, they may be branch off ones. We don't know, nor do we know if I am, or if Trunks is, but from what we can tell, you are not.

"But that doesn't matter, not really. Really, this is all a theory, I'm not even sure if its correct. Its all rather confusing, to describe time and all its complexity, its nearly impossible. And I'm not only trying to describe time itself, but several different time-lines, for all the different realms," Bulma finished, her gaze never wavering.

Pan looked between the two, not liking where the conversation had turned. If there were millions, no billions, of time dimensions within this realm alone, plus thirty-four realms, then it was going to be impossible, or nearly so, for her Bulma to find her. It would be of some help if she had a log on her machine, telling all the different travels, then she might be able to calculate exactly where the quarter-Saiyan was. But, being that it had been a prototype, she doubted that the scientist had put one in so soon.

"So, what you're saying is, I'm stuck," Pan said, her eyes dropping to the ground, she never felt so sick in her life, she would never see her family again.

"Well, I'll try to build this machine, and help. But, you need to realize Pan, even if I do get it, there's a very real possibility, since you don't know where you came from, that I won't be able to find it. I will try though. And I'm sure, me in the other realm, is doing the same. Perhaps, with two of us working on it, you will be returned. But, it will take time," Bulma cautioned, her eyes worried.

"Thanks, Bulma, I know you're trying," Pan mumbled, holding back her tears as best she could, she didn't want to cry in front these people.

"Trunks, why don't you go get Pan set up in a room?" Bulma said, Trunks nodded, taking a hold of the younger woman's elbow.

"Come on, Pan," Trunks said softly, the waves of grief coming from her almost made him want to break down, he didn't know how she was holding it in.

**A/N:** I know it was shorter than the last, but I felt like I'd thrown so much at you, I needed to stop. And its not really a cliffy, so you can't be mad. Again, if there are questions, just ask, I'll answer them at the bottom of the page on my next chapter. Again, thanks for reading and please R&R!

Dark Huntress


	3. Culinary Expertise

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait guys, being a senior is like the most terrible thing ever! I'm in three dual credit classes, one being a year class squished into one semester. I'm pretty much full throttle all the time, and find little time to write anymore. It makes me sad. So I hope this makes up for it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the DBZ or DBGT characters, if I did, I would be filthy stinkin' rich and wouldn't have to be looking for a summer job, but alas, I am up for employment.

**A special thanks to:** Sakura Lisel, Blood's moon, supersaiyanx, SSJ-Pan-chan, Vampire Queen Kassandra, niara01, Black Onyx83, Benny-JPanimeluver, Fhulhi the Crazy, gossipgirl101, AnimeFreak-TrunksPan-Lover4evr, Tri17, and Happy-Spirit. Thanks so much for reviewing, you are all very lovely people. Hope you like the newest chapter. Oh yeah, did I reply to you guys, its been long enough I honestly can't remember. Hehe, sorry!

**Category:** Anime: Dragonball Z

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Action/Adventure

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** The Z-fighters are fading, their legacy dying. The last of their kind giving up on their blood. Pan, the youngest generation, has been forbidden to fight, yet she refused to lose her heritage. They want her to marry, settle down, start a family, but she refuses to mate any who are weaker than she. She must find the last fighter. MTP

**Last Fighters  
**_by: Dark Huntress  
_**Chapter Three: Culinary Expertise**

"Ok, now you put two eggs in, very gently please," Bulma coached the rather frazzled brunette, who had found she lacked a lot of kitchen skills. "No, you must make sure all of the shell is out!"

Groaning, said brunette angrily beat the batter together, her temper getting the best of her as said wood spoon splintered in her grasp. Shards embedded in her hand and she quickly jerked it back, not allowing the blood to get in the food or on the counter top. She had never found something so frustrating or annoying, how could anyone have the patience for this stuff? She would much rather just order it out or throw it in the microwave, who needed this home cooked thing?

"Shut up," she growled, glaring spitefully at the lavender haired youth who had fallen from his perch on a chair and onto the floor, holding his sides.

"Oh really, that was my favorite too," Bulma complained, sighing as she eyed the concoction before dutifully throwing it out the back window, there really was no hope for it.

"Oh, gee, thanks for your concern," Pan snidely replied, shaking her hand about as the small wounds and the splinters fell to the floor, thank goodness for the Saiyan healing.

"Oh come on, Pan, you have to admit, that was funny," Trunks said, shaking his head as the young woman turned her heated gaze to him again.

"I don't see the humor," she replied, slumping back into one of the kitchen seats, playing with the end of her ponytail, not happy at all by her failure.

It had been a week since she woke up in the middle of nowhere and found a dead city, thus leading to her rather rude capture. Smirking, she remembered all too well the way he had manhandled, and for the rest of the week had been trying to make it up to her, it was quite amusing. In fact, just by the look on his face, he seemed to feel remorseful for his earlier laughter. As nice as it was, it was slightly annoying, and she'd definitely have to confront him soon.

"Hey, man," Satoya called, letting himself in the backdoor, over the past few days she had come to realize that this was almost like the Goten of this world.

Satoya was completely human, and had lost his family to the androids several years ago after his entire city had been destroyed. He had lived in Tokyo his entire life, and only had escaped the droids' destruction by his older brother, who had distracted them long enough for the small child to hide in a crevice. It had been the same day that her father, Gohan, had died. Trunks had been there, and together they had left, Satoya watching over the Saiyan after he had descended and passed out. Ever since then the two had been inseparable, according to Bulma. If had been up to those two, she would have never known.

Of course she had Sakura, Satoya's fiancé, but by the way Bulma acted around the woman, it was easy to tell the two didn't get along. Sakura was an alright sort, Pan supposed, but the girl was completely hopeless. She had had little formal teaching, which wasn't unheard of in this time, being that the educational standards had been obsolete since most were just trying to survive. And besides that, common sense had been not part of her genetic make up, she couldn't remember how many mishaps the poor girl had been in since just she had come. She really did feel for the scientist, since said girl seemed to follow her around like a lost puppy.

Speaking of which...

"Bulma!" a small redhead yelled, skipping merrily into the kitchen and the embracing the irritated woman. "Guess what Satoya and I did last night!"

Said girl went on to tell about their adventures the other night in the bed, bringing a blush to poor Satoya's face. Snickering behind a hand, Pan tried desperately to keep from guffawing all over the place, the short redhead did amuse her. She was quite pretty, with sparkling green eyes and a set of rose red, full, lips. Pan wasn't exactly sure how she had those red lips, being that makeup didn't exist here either, but decided she really didn't want the girl to jump into a long explanation.

"Oh, do you need help Bulma?" Sakura squealed grabbing the bowl that Bulma had been working with, stirring furiously at the batter inside. Pan gnashed the inside of her cheek, trying to keep from snarling at the fact that the idiot of a girl could outdo her in the kitchen, it just wasn't fair!

"Mom, me and Satoya will be back," Trunks announced, chuckling slightly as he and his friend left the door, out for another patrol she supposed.

Trunks and Satoya left every morning about the same time to go in search for the two androids, seemingly not at all concerned about it. She was always slightly worried, and felt for Bulma, who always watched the two leave with tears in her eyes. She knew, as well as Pan did, that that could be the last time they would ever see them again. Everyday they risked their lives, and Pan knew if it made her worried, then it would be devastating to Bulma. Pan had only known them for a short amount of time, but to the blue haired woman, they were the only family she had left.

"Bye," Bulma whispered, the two having already gone outside, and Pan was sure, already flying their way to the city itself.

"Oh, I must go and do the laundry," Sakura giggled, seemingly unaffected by the tense air as she quickly went through the back door, abandoning her earlier food project.

She and Satoya lived in a house a few yards away from the main house which Bulma and Trunks occupied. Satoya had at one time lived in the large home as well, but after meeting Sakura, he and she had moved into the Briefs' cottage house in the backyard. It was small, but cozy, and seemed to suit the two just fine.

Bulma turned back to her cake batter, sniffling slightly, but otherwise remaining impassive, Pan was sure she was reliving her last time with her mate. She hadn't heard the story from anyone here, but if it was anything like the other future Trunks's story, then she knew it was bad. That Trunks had said his father had walked out the door one day, a grunt signaling as a farewell, to never return again. It had been just a normal farewell, a normal day, with the sun shining and all that, but had ended in tragedy. Pan didn't want to think along those lines.

"Bulma?" Pan whispered, willing to let the woman lead the direction of their conversation, she didn't want to force her into anything, but wanted to be there if the need arose.

"I'm alright, Pan, its just hard to see the ones you love risk their lives everyday. I still miss Vegeta so much," at that a choke broke her statement, and Pan stood.

Walking over to her the young woman embraced the older one, not saying a word but rocking her back and forth, letting her cry. She wasn't blubbering or crying out, which the Saiyan was happy about, but rather delicately sniffling as tears streamed down her face. The only other women she had seen cry had made a big show about it, most likely for attention, which most men fell for, but she found altogether annoying.

"Goodness, its getting late, I need to go to the lab," Bulma said, brushing away from the other girl and wiping her hands on her apron. "Take the cake out of the oven in twenty minutes, Pan."

"'kay," Pan replied, watching silently as the woman left, she hated emotions like that, she wasn't used to them.

Ever since her preteen days, Pan had been the one comforting others and making sure that tears were never seen in her eyes. She hadn't cried in front of someone in over seven years, and today, had almost broke that. Every time someone else had an emotional situation, one she would help them through, it only made the old lingering feelings in herself shoot forwards. Each time it was stronger, and she hated it, hated knowing that she was weak.

"Damn it," she murmured, hurriedly rubbing her nose, Pan walked out the backdoor, intent on working off some of her nerves.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Oh shit, oh shit," Pan cursed, hopping around like a maniac as she burned her hands on the hot glass baking pan the cake was in. "Oh, how could I be so stupid?"

Dropping the hot glass on the stove, she quickly retreated to the sink to run cold water of her stinging palms, happy to note that there wouldn't be any lasting effect. She had grabbed two dishtowels, being that she didn't know where the potholders were, and had found out, that they weren't quite thick enough.

Turning the faucet off, she went back to inspect the cake, fearing the worst. Smiling widely, she noted that only the outsides were slightly burnt, not overly so, and thus was edible. She had been outside training, completely forgetting the baking sweet, but luckily, had only left it in for five minutes over what Bulma had said.

"Nice vocabulary," a voice taunted, and she groaned, wishing she could bash her head on the cabinets, though she was sure Bulma wouldn't approve.

"Do you have to witness all of my humiliating accidents?" she mumbled, noticing a pattern, every time she screwed up, he just happened to be there.

"I do enjoy them," he replied, shaking his head at her pointed glare, instead he walked forward and grabbed her wrist, flipping her hand over. "Doesn't look too bad."

"I'm fine," she said, blushing, he was attractive, he was in her time and he was now, even if there wasn't any romance between them, it was still not good on her system to have an attractive male so close.

Laughing, he left her, she still contemplating his demise for the furious way her cheeks had reddened and pulse quickened, therefore, furthering her embarrassment. Sulking slightly, the brunette went back to her work, deciding that Bulma hadn't appeared to make lunch, so she would. Happy to note that there was lunch meat in the fridge, she didn't need anymore laughing at her predicaments.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Where's Bulma?" Satoya asked, he had showed up a good twenty minutes after Trunks' departure, his hair wet and smelling of soap.

"Downstairs in the lab working on the time machine," Pan replied, seemingly happy with her arrange of junk foods, she was a master chef.

"So you made lunch?" he said, already knowing the answer by the lack of cooked items, all but the cake, which he was now very fearful of trying.

"Yes," Pan quipped, not noticing his glance at the baked item as she was mentally checking off her list to make sure all food stuffs were present.

"Be warned my friend, the young one hath prepared our food," Satoya teased, fully gaining the brunette's attention as Trunks entered.

"Very funny," she ground out, flipping him off once before stepping out the backdoor to yell at Sakura once, not really caring whether she showed or not, she was in a terrible mood.

Bulma walked into the room, smiling as she saw both men standing there, none the worse for wear. She didn't say anything, but the female Saiyan could definitely tell that the relief in her eyes was making her speechless. This was the first time she had ever really saw her this worried, had she just not noticed before? Was today special for some reason? She wasn't sure, and wasn't sure if she should pry. If this was her Bulma, she would have, without hesitance. But she wasn't, and she couldn't.

"Well, dig in!" Pan chirped, dispersing the tense atmosphere, well until Sakura pranced in and sat on Satoya's lap.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ok, maybe there was one other thing Pan hated more than cooking, and that was cleaning up after it. There were no dishwashers, so she had to rely on a sink, a prehistoric sink that pruned her hands. She hated it, detested it, and had been contemplating bashing a skillet over the human girl's head for the past hour. But she supposed Bulma would be displeased with that too.

"So he was like all tied up and I had put on my super cute...," Pan gulped, wishing that her hands weren't full of suds so she could cover her poor virginal ears.

As far as she was concerned, those two rabbits were perverted, twisted, whatever anyone wanted to call it. She had heard many exploits of the two, and she would never look at Satoya in the same way again. Never. She was surprised that the man hadn't locked the girl up, just to keep her mouth shut. If he knew all the things that she told the women, Pan was sure she wouldn't be seeing the redhead.

"Pan," the young Saiyan turned, smiling at Bulma, and leaving Sakura to her own devices, happy to be rid of the stupid chore.

Following the woman down the stairs, she felt the chill of all the machinery close around her, she had always hated Bulma's lab. Even if this one had slightly less equipment, the same whirring of machines, cold and unfeeling, enveloped her every sense. She could only assume it was her Saiyan heritage that made her so acutely aware of it, her instincts screaming at her to get out of there at any cost. All the humans seemed just fine with it, but the ones mixed with Saiyan heritage, that embraced it, always flinched.

"I'm sorry for this, but I need some DNA," Bulma explained, leading me to a sterile bed, with a far too thin mattress and smelled of chemicals.

"Um, ok, why?" Pan asked, used to this from the previous Bulma, but not understanding in the least how this would solve any current problem.

"Well, I've got a theory that everyone has a little bit different DNA, from time to time," she explained, placing a needle in my arm, I looked away. "Well, as you know, each Saiyan or human have different DNA's, but then again, they have similar ones too, which is what makes them human or Saiyan. But that factor, I believe, will be slightly different for those that do not belong to the same dimensions."

Pan nodded her head, trying to recall her old Biology class with much difficulty. She had never particularly liked science, but had found it necessary with being involved with the Briefs' family. She hoped that Bulma was right, she missed her family.

"Alright Pan, I'll study this, you don't have to stay down here if you don't want to," Bulma said, smiling at the clearly bored girl.

"But I really don't want to go back up with Sakura," Pan replied, scrunching up her nose, a shiver of disgust traveled up her spine.

"Then go outside, you bother me," Bulma laughed, turning back to her microscope, Pan eagerly jumped off and ran up the stairs, glad to be rid of the machinery.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Finishing her pushups, Pan sat up, wiping a strand of hair from her eyes, enjoying the crisp breeze that blew through the otherwise deserted yard. The day was cool and peaceful, yet oddly strange and out of place. Despite the sun shining, the sky was forever gray and filled with dust that tickled her nose in an unpleasant way. The grass, though still green, was sickly and limp, holding no strength to reach towards the nurturing sun. No birds sang in the trees, and the trees held no leaves, but were bare and white as bone. Though cool and pleasant to the feel, the day was hallow and lacking of joy, she was glad she knew a time when this was not so.

Scanning the area, she noted no raised ki, happy for it. She feared for those two, unsure of the adversaries that the two androids presented. They must have been strong, extremely so, for this Trunks was much stronger in this time than the one in her's, and yet he couldn't hold against them. She had never seen him at full power, but even in his relaxed state, he radiated energy and strength, she wasn't sure that he wouldn't have surpassed her father.

"Gaw, too much thinking!" she sighed, laying down to start her sit-ups, she missed her sparring sessions with Vegeta and her grandfather, here it seemed like she was being put into a safe little box. She hated it.

Smirking, she chuckled, finding the circumstances humorous. At home she was sheltered, and here it was no different. She had gained strength over the years, never quite turning, much to the disappointment of herself. Bulma figured it was to do with her diluted blood, that it was impossible for a quarter-Saiyan to change to the next level. But her grandfather had another theory, Pan had never seen the tragedy that her friends and family had, and so never had the true drive to change. She didn't know which it was, she wanted to ascend so badly, yet the thought of Bulma's prediction being true broke her heart.

"So annoying," already she could feel the anger building in her, and she moved more furiously, racing through her warmups much quicker than normal.

Flipping on her feet, she quickly powered up, thinking of all those she loved, hated, and the frustration that grew with each passing day. Energy built within her, pouring from her body in giant blue waves that moved the otherwise dying foliage and disturbed the lazing bugs from their cover. She paid no heed, focusing only on the quickly approaching limit, she was close, having gone only a step further once before, she planned to make it passed that today.

Screeching as a hard body vaulted her to the ground, she sputtered, coughing before glaring up at the demi-Saiyan that had so rudely disturbed her training. If she couldn't train with anyone, she was going to improve on what skills she could, Vegeta would kill her if he found out she had been procrastinating on her workouts. She had already gone a whole week without flexing her muscles, it was about time for a good pounding.

"What are you thinking?" Trunks growled, staying atop her, Pan wasn't too pleased with that and seethed silently, trying every once in awhile to dislodge him.

"I was thinking I was sick and tired of being stuck in that house like some housewife," she hissed, growing more annoyed before quickly flaring her aura and flipping him over in his surprise.

"That was stupid, do you know what kind of beacon that was? Even a mortal could feel that!" Trunks retorted, knocking her off with little effort, which further annoyed the girl.

"Well, you're crazy if you think I'm going to leave my training behind, Vegeta would have my head," Pan snapped, pulling at the end of her ponytail, knowing he was right but hating to admit it. "But you're right, I'll go far off next time before I train."

"Oh no you won't," Trunks returned, his face never moving from its fierce scowl, if she wasn't so upset she would have been nervous.

"Like hell I won't, you can't keep my locked up Trunks, I'm not some puny little human who can't take care of herself," Pan angrily replied, ignoring the giant sigh from Satoya.

"Would you two stop slamming us humans?" he said, laughing out loud as the two part Saiyans turned their heated gazes upon him.

"You'll do as I say Pan," Trunks threatened, returning his intense blue eyes towards her, she felt her stomach flip, whether it was a good one or bad one, she wasn't sure.

"No, I won't, I'll do what I please, I'm training Trunks, and I don't give a rat's ass what you think about it," she snapped, jumping to her feet and brushing off her backside.

"Do you know how foolish and dangerous that is?" he grated out, he too came to his feet, not bothering however to rid himself of the gray dust.

"Dangerous, probably, but I don't care, its more dangerous to pretend that the androids won't show up at this place without anyone to protect it. What do you suppose would happen if they showed and you two were far off?" she asked, swiveling to gaze unblinkingly into his eyes. She received no answer.

"Exactly, it'd be a slaughter, I must keep in shape. You've handled this situation foolishly, its only a matter of time before those droids show and destroy this place. Someone has to hold them off until reinforcements arrive," she replied cooly, the anger slowly cooling. "As far as it being foolish, it probably is, but I have never been known for anything but that. I am a Son."

Trunks shook his head, exasperated, but smiling all the while. Gohan had been strict and stern, though still loving, he had been hardened into a true warrior. He did not remember Goku, but from what his mother had told him, he would have been similar to Pan, minus the temper. Full of love and life, both seemed to disregard all safety measures towards themselves, focusing only on growing in power to protect those they loved the most.

"Fine, but I'll train you, I don't want you out there alone," he conceded, not at all annoyed with losing the argument, but rather amused with the whole situation. "I would hate for my father to murder you."

Laughing, Pan clapped her hands excitedly, placated. She looked forward to the thought of a challenge, and though she doubted Trunks would be as powerful as Vegeta, or as merciless, she respected his own strength. She nowhere doubted his abilities, and was ready to see what it would be like train with another demi without it being relative or an old babysitter.

This could be interesting.

**A/N:** So if you guys don't completely hate me, R&R, I would appreciate it. Again sorry for the wait and for the length, its rather short, but I liked where I ended it. Thanks for all the past reviews! Ja!

Dark Huntress


	4. Needed Strength

**A/N:** Happy Thanksgiving!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the DBZ or DBGT characters, if I did, I would be filthy stinkin' rich and wouldn't have to be looking for a summer job, but alas, I am up for employment.

**A special thanks to:** supersaiyanx, Tri17, AnimeFreak-TrunksPan-Lover4evr, veggie's onna, Trupan, Rachael, Saaf, and Pan-chan34 (thanks times 2). Thanks for all the support guys, sorry for the wait, like always. I no I am horrible at it, and I hope you can find it in your kind hearts to forgive little ole me.

**Category:** Anime: Dragonball Z

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Action/Adventure

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** The Z-fighters are fading, their legacy dying. The last of their kind giving up on their blood. Pan, the youngest generation, has been forbidden to fight, yet she refused to lose her heritage. They want her to marry, settle down, start a family, but she refuses to mate any who are weaker than she. She must find the last fighter. MTP

**Last Fighters  
**_by: Dark Huntress  
_**Chapter 4: Needed Strength**

"If you know what's good for you, you will disappear right now," Pan mumbled as she tucked herself further into the comfort of her warm blanket.

He didn't say anything, only chuckled slightly as he ripped the covers from her body, causing her to shiver and screech loudly.

"What the hell?" Pan demanded, her dark eyes quickly met his grinning face, her ire raising to dangerous heights. It was way too early in the morning, hell, the sun wasn't even up yet. "Someone better be dying, Trunks, or I know someone who soon will be."

"Get dressed, Pan," Trunks laughed, paying her threats little mind. "Your training starts in five minutes."

He walked out the door, leaving a very infuriated young woman to stew about her dilemma. The bed was so welcoming, so tempting, but she had no doubt that he would just be back to get her within the five minutes he had allotted for her. She supposed she should suck it up, it was better than how Vegeta handled things anyways.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Come on, Pan, don't tell me your puny body has already played out," Trunks sneered, his arms were crossed as he floated only a few feet away from a huffing Pan.

"Stuff it, asshole," she seethed, the sun was brutal on her forehead as sweat poured down her back causing her thick hair to stick uncomfortably.

Satoya sat on the ground, impressed by the strength of this one girl. He had trained many times with his friend, and never before had he seen anyone last this long. Even though he could hear the taunts made by his friend, he knew that he too was impressed, neither had expected this much potential. But he supposed if she had trained with Trunks's father, from what he had heard about him, that it was within reasoning that she would be good. Vegeta supposedly only allowed for the best.

Growling at his arrogance, Pan puffed out a breath before powering up, directing all of her pent up rage at that stupid smug look on his features. Why had she ever thought him good looking? She wasn't sure right now, as far as she was concerned, he looked like the most despicable creature on Earth.

Charging at him, she watched as he disappeared before her. Swinging around in mid air, she caught his fist before it could make contact with her body while kicking out with her leg hoping to make contact with his vulnerable side. He quickly jerked away, her leg swinging about uselessly as his other fist connected harshly with her prone stomach. The wind quickly rushed out of her as she become reacquainted with the ground for like the hundredth time.

Spitting out some grains of dirt, Pan sat up, grumbling the whole time. Satoya in the mean time had quickly jumped out of the way, the place where he had previously been sitting now occupied by a large crater. The young woman in the center of the hole looked wholly irritated, he wished his friend the best.

"Kamehameha!" Pan screeched, the blue energy blasting from the palms of her hand with precision, surprising the lavender haired male.

"Galick-ho!" Trunks yelled back, hitting Pan's attack point blank, the stream of yellow energy hitting the blue beam and causing sparks to fly about.

Sweat beaded on her skin as the energy required to sustain the attack took a toll on her already battered body. It was too much, she knew it, but grinding her teeth, she pushed herself past that last barrier. With a final burst of strength, Pan let her vision turn black as she slowly fell to the ground beneath her.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I think she's dead," a voice commented, which was not something Pan wished to be waking too, it wasn't pleasant really to be pronounced dead.

"No, she has a heartbeat and she's breathing, she's definitely _not_ dead," the other voice snapped, it was more familiar and welcome.

"Are you sure? She's been like out for a couple hours," the annoying voice said, Pan really wanted to slap that person.

"Just because you're passed out for a couple hours, does not mean you're dead," said the good voice again, she could tell that whoever the voice belonged to that their patience was wearing thin.

Sighing, Pan snuggled back down, unsure of whether her body really moved or not. The slight whirring in the background did not bother her like she was sure it would have if she wasn't so tired.

Sleep soon took over.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting up, Pan groaned loudly as the pounding in her head intensified to an unmanageable rhythm. The slight glow of the lights hurt just as much as the ticking of the clock did. She wished someone would turn off those damned lights and stop all the unnecessary racket. There was definitely no need to go out of their way to make as much noise as humanly possible.

Hopping off the rather uncomfortable cot, she slowly made her way to the staircase, her balance precarious due to the sledgehammer that continuously pounded. She couldn't imagine what had caused her to feel so sick, maybe due to her stubbornness when battling with Trunks, she wasn't sure.

Opening the door she sighed in thanks at the darkness that enveloped her, obviously it was night, and most likely a very late hour. The stove was cool and the moon was very high in the sky allowing just enough light to filter in to show her a path to the medicine cabinet. The Tylenol was paretically screaming her name, the mere thought of that beautiful white pill had her mouth to watering.

Opening it and popping the lid off, she quickly swallowed two pills dry, uncaring of the bitter residue left on her tongue. As far as Pan was concerned it was a welcomed relief, anything at all to divert her attention that didn't cause her head to thrum even harder.

Turning on the tap, and cupping her hands, she slurped down some of the metallic tasting water, ignoring the disgusting taste of this world. Over the time she had spent here so far, she had learned to accept the slight inconveniences that popped up. This world was dead, she didn't expect anymore to be able to go shopping for food at a local grocer or for the water to be perfectly clean.

Wiping her mouth, Pan made her way into the living room, and flopped down on the couch, covering her eyes with her forearm. And like many times when the rooms were silent and still, she wondered about them and how they were doing. Was Trunks and Marron still planning their wedding? Were they waiting for her to come back? How was her mother and grandmother holding up? Was Goten and her father beside themselves? Was Bulma at this moment sitting in her lab, asleep at the computer, unable to find an answer? Had Vegeta and Goku disappeared again like they did in these situations? She didn't know, but she wanted to.

Biting her lip, she wiped away the stray tears that fell down her cheeks, feeling foolish for the millionth time since she had arrived. How long had it been, two weeks? She supposed it wasn't all bad, she did like the people here, it wasn't that. But here, it wasn't home. Getting to know Trunks without the old past, was nice, she was getting to know the Trunks that didn't think she was still needing to be protected from a splinter. But that didn't cover up the pain that each person here carried, or the pain of her own missing family. This was not home, and she wanted to go home so bad.

Sniffling, she hadn't realized til now just how wet her face had become or how an hour had passed as she lay her silently in the dark. Her headache had fallen away leaving her with a dull throb that centered from her skull and piled in her tear ducts. It took all of her strength not to sob aloud, but there was no way she was going to let any of them see her like this...weak.

Sitting up, Pan hunched over, hiding her face in her hands as she rocked back and forth, desperately clinging to whatever sanity she had left. What would it be like when she got back? Would everyone have changed? Who knew how long it could be, she could be old and gray by then, though she suspected she would have a prolonged life because of her Saiyan heritage. But even with it, could she miss the passing of her grandparents, her parents? Would she never get to see them again? Would she ever get back?

Her shoulders shook, her back aching as she curled in on herself, unsure why it was all hitting her at this very moment. She had known these same risks two weeks ago when Trunks had first brought her here to this house. Yet it was now that she couldn't control the overwhelming grief that rocked her heart, it was now that she finally was starting to comprehend the magnitude of trouble she was in. And no matter what, no matter that she knew these people from her own time and realm, they were not the same, and never would be. They were different, somewhat similar, yet circumstances that someone is put through forms their character, and these people had been through totally different happenings. She didn't know them, not really, and therefore, she was all alone.

A warm hand brushed her back, caring and steady as she broke down in the silent room. The ticking of the clock was slow compared to her thrumming heart and her beating head. She hoped that no one else had heard, that no one else would see her falling apart. She didn't have the strength to stop now, nor did she want to. She needed someone to be her strength for once in her life, and she was glad it was he who had shown.

Curling into his embrace, Pan laid her head in the crook of his neck, clinging to his bare chest with all her might. A soft thrum filled the room and invaded her senses, a comforting noise that she remembered vaguely from childhood. In the back of her mind, in a long ago forgotten memory, she could recall a similar sound her father would make to calm her toddler screams.

Trunks pulled the girl next to him on the large sofa, rearranging their forms so that they fit together. With her back to the back of the couch, he lay facing her, tucking her head beneath his chin. Her form shuddered with chills as she snuggled as close as she could, breathing in his warm scent and focusing on that one sound that reverberated from his chest.

Hiccupping once, Pan held the arm that was wrapped tenderly around her waist, needing his added warmth and silent support. Perhaps, then, she wasn't alone in this.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Blinking at the noon day sun, Pan tried desperately to gather her wits about her. Apparently crying all night didn't do well for ones mood. She hadn't slept much, only a few short hours before the morning had woken her and brought her back to a harsh reality. She would have much preferred to just stay in bed, or the couch, since that had been her preferred bed the previous night.

"Earth to Pan," a voice said, which she glared at pointedly, not liking his good mood in the least, who gave him the right to be so goddamn happy to today?

"What?" she snapped, wishing mentally that the sun would shine down and burn his smirking lips right off, she really was not a social person today.

"Just wondering if you were ready to head back yet," he shrugged, which earned him another heated scowl and a rock thrown at his head.

"Children, would you please behave?" Trunks teased, his form coming into view as he slid down the rubble of a fallen building.

"What? She started it!" Satoya laughed as he pointed a finger directly in front of her nose, which she promptly bit and smirked as he howled in pain.

Sighing, Trunks rolled his eyes and smiled at his friends, laughing mentally at his old friend's pain. Satoya really did deserve it, he had known that Pan had been in a horrid mood from the beginning, he just had to keep pushing her further and further.

Grumbling to himself, Satoya took off, uncaring of whether or not they caught up, totally disgusted with the whole thing. Why did Trunks have to invite her along anyways? It wasn't like he minded that she joined them, but why today when she was in such a bitchy mood? He was definitely going to give Trunks a piece of his mind when he had the chance, away from the hearing distance of a very pissed off Pan.

Trunks shook his head, squinting into the sunlight as his friend disappeared, knowing that he would soon be over it. Satoya was not one to hold grudges, he was even sure by the time he and Pan reached home that the man would be once more pestering the girl til she ripped his head clean off. He supposed he would have to stop the human before it caused Pan to go that far, he was useful.

Turning to the enraged young woman, he suddenly became somber, meeting her gaze for a long time. In the end she looked away, her mood slipping away to a melancholy, defeated face. He didn't like it, a strange tightening of his chest urged him to pry, when normally he would have left things well enough alone.

"Pan," at the mentioning of her name, and the tone in which it was said, she jerked her head up to look back into his deep blue eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I will be," she whispered, biting her lip, Pan sat down on a large slab of cement and leaned back, the warm sun heating up her now chilled flesh. "It just hit me last night, this whole big, stupid, mess."

"Mom's working on it," Trunks offered as he placed himself a few feet away from her, knowing instinctively that this wasn't the time for the comfort she required last night.

"I know," she whispered, turning her head to look at the decimated city, a hollow ache filled her chest at the thought of everyone that had passed.

They sat in silence, the breeze sweeping their hair and dust into their eyes. For the dusty land, it was as good a day as they came. The sun was neither blistering nor covered by sand clouds that sometimes blew in and covered the sky in a brown haze.

"How did you know I was crying last night? Was I that loud?" Pan asked, looking away from the whitewashed trees and back to his tanned features.

"I really don't know," he remarked, he too leaning back onto the fallen building and staring off into the distance. "I just woke up, and knew something was wrong. You were really quiet for the most part, I didn't hear you til I got downstairs."

"Oh," she whispered, smiling sadly as the breeze lifted her hair off the base of her neck. "Let's go back, okay?"

Trunks nodded his head, jumping into the air, following her back to his home.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Sakura! Honey, baby, I swear its not true!" Satoya whined for the millionth time that night, causing Pan to cackle silently as he followed the fuming woman back and forth.

"How could you! I thought we were going to be together forever!" Sakura ranted, tears streaming down her rosy cheeks.

Giggling, Pan ignored the small sting of guilt that fluttered in her chest, she'd remedy this later, right now she was going to have fun. He had deserved more than just a simple bite for all of his jabs today, and she was going to make sure he reaped his just desserts.

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight!" she screeched and stormed out the back door with her fiancé hot on her heels. Pan had originally planned on telling the truth and letting Satoya off the hook before the night was over, however, this new occurrence had possibilities.

Trunks sat beside her, his arm across the back of the couch as he burst into laughter moments after the two exited the back door. Bulma sat in a nearby recliner shaking her head and hiding back her own chuckles, the laptop on her lap momentarily forgotten.

"Are you going to tell her soon?" Trunks asked as soon as his guffaws settled into a manageable state.

"I guess, but the thought of him sleeping on the couch tonight is really tempting," she replied thinking it over quickly. "I mean really, there wouldn't be any sex stories tomorrow."

"What a wonderful thought," Bulma commented, snickering slightly before readjusting her glasses and setting back to work.

Sighing, Pan shook her head and stretched, knowing that she would have to go tell Sakura the truth, her conscious just wouldn't let the charade carry on that long. She really hoped that Sakura would believe her, but she wasn't so sure.

"Trunks, will you come with me?" Pan asked giving him the best puppy dog eyes she could muster up at the moment.

"Why?" he asked as he raised one of his brows, unsure of where she was taking this, and not trusting her in this mood in the least.

"Because, Sakura might not believe me, and I want to set things right before I go to bed," she replied, already standing she waited for his reaction.

Sighing, Trunks stood and followed her out the back door, wincing as he heard something crash from the guest house. It definitely seemed that his friend was in need of rescuing, he just hoped that those flying objects wouldn't be directed at their heads.

Knocking on the door, Pan shifted from foot to foot, hoping that they would hear her over all the noise.

The door was yanked back as a panting Satoya filled the doorway, his eyes narrowing once he saw who it was.

"You better get in here and fix this," he hissed, his form moving aside as his fiancé came into view, a very scary picture in Pan's opinion.

"That's the plan," she chirped, hoping that her good mood grated on his nerves as much as his had on her's earlier that day.

Walking over to the redhead with little fear, Pan ducked once as a flying dish went sailing towards Satoya's head, which had just happened to be behind Pan. The young man ducked just in time as Trunks jumped out of the way of the flying shards.

"You jackass! How could you do this to me!" Sakura screamed, the agony plain in her voice and all of a sudden Pan's guilt took complete control.

Looking back at the demi-Saiyan, Pan knew he was thinking along the same lines as herself, it was time to do damage control.

"Sakura, can I talk to you?" Pan nudged in knowing how delicate a situation this was, and also knowing how horrid she was at these type of things.

"Sure," the girl sniffled as she rubbed her running nose, the two girls walked into the bedroom, Pan grimacing at the memories of the many stories she had been told that had taken place right here.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So, I really am sorry, Sakura," Pan said, they were sitting on the couple's living room couch, the earlier rampage having died down.

"I guess I forgive you, Pan, I understand, I just wish you would have let me know," Sakura whispered, her eyes still slightly hurt and betrayed.

"I know it was wrong, but it seemed like the best thing at the time, now I know it wasn't," the quarter Saiyan continued, biting her lip, she really did feel horrid.

"I should have known better, I mean really, where would Satoya find another woman in the first place? But you were just so convincing," the redhead slightly chuckled, no real humor in it at all.

"Yeah, well, living with all the men that I do, you learn to stretch the truth a bit," Pan commented, hoping that her conscious could now be laid to rest.

"I'm sure it does," Sakura replied, turning as she did to grasp Satoya's hands and look him directly in the eyes. "I am so sorry baby, how could I have doubted you?"

"Its okay, I forgive you," Satoya said as he wiped away the stray tears streaming down her face, a slow smile forming on her lips.

"But I must make it up to you," she purred, her body inched towards him, her hands now wrapped around his neck, Pan suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"Mm, really? What do you have in mind?" Satoya gasped as Sakura slowly suckled his ear, her body pretty much forming to his.

Pan sat in silence, flabbergasted at the scene these two were playing out in front of them. Didn't they have any kind of morals? She was sure that her grandmother would have been beating their heads with a skillet by now and screaming about the sins of horny youngsters. She wasn't sure about Trunks, but she wanted out of there, now.

"So, yeah, uh, we're just gonna go," Pan stuttered, her body flushing as their lip lock turned into a wrestling match on the other sofa, thank goodness clothes were still involved. "Yeah, bye!"

Pan quickly grabbed the stunned Trunks, who until now, had been glued to his seat.

Rushing out the door, she slammed it behind them, her heart pounding in her chest. That was disgusting, who could do that in front of others? It was immoral, nobody in their right minds should ever do those things.

Jumping as a round of moans sounded, she ran to the main house, uncaring if Trunks was following or not. Hey, she had got him out, it was up to him to do the rest.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"It was disgusting, Bulma!" Pan complained, Bulma was currently holding her sides as she laughed, finding the situation entirely hilarious.

The younger woman scowled, unhappy at the lack of sympathy from the other, she didn't just have her eyes practically burned out. She deserved a nice pity party right now, though she did suppose that looking from the outside, it would have been pretty funny. And anyways, Trunks seemed to be the one having a harder time handling it than she herself did.

"Oh, Trunks, your face!" Bulma cackled, pointing at her son who still looked slightly dazed, his eyes glassed over and mouth slightly agape.

"Earth to Trunks," Pan said, waving one of her hands before his eyes, she saw no reaction, and became slightly worried about his mind.

"I can't believe it, those stories were true," Trunks finally said as he shook his head, a small chuckle now falling from his own lips. "All those crazy stories, and he wasn't lying!"

"Trunks?" both Pan and Bulma both said as they watched the male double over in laughter, his head shaking back and forth.

"If you guys had only heard some of the stuff, though maybe you have," he choked out as he slowly sat back, breathing deeply. "I never believed him til now."

"So he told those stories too, huh? Glad its her and not me, nothing is sacred between those two," Pan smirked, a slight chuckle forming in her as well.

"Yeah, those two are freaks," he mentioned, and the other two had no other room but to agree, freaks didn't even seem like a good enough word.

**A/N: **Hope you guys liked it, there was a little bit of fluff, but there is no romance between the two yet, just romance. Just wanta make that clear. Oh, and I wanted another special thanks to all my fans out there. I don't care what any other author says, my readers are the best and most fantastic out there. All of you put up with all of my crap with long updates and the like, so therefore, with patience of the gods, you are the best. Just wanted to make that clear, I really do appreciate you all. Please R&R, my esteem needs boosted. Lol.

Dark Huntress


End file.
